Netflix and Chill
by saturnoirs
Summary: Chanyeol sudah lama berpacaran dengan Baekhyun,tetapi ia belum berani 'menyentuh' Baekhyun padahal Chanyeol sudah lama 'menginginkannya', kemudian temannya kai memberinya sebuah saran gila dan chanyeol mengikuti sarannya. CHANBAEK/GS


**_Netflix and Chill_**

 _Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS),and Other cast.._

 _Genre : Full NC17_ ** _(No Childern Underage)_**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read!_**

Saran Boleh asal tidak men-judge,jika tidak suka tinggal tekan tombol kembali :)

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak yaaa..thx uu** **u.**

 _This story is original written by paper_human_

 _All copyright is reserved_

Sudah dua tahun chanyeol dan baekhyun pacaran. Tapi chanyeol belum berani menyentuh baekhyun Chanyeol sebenarnya menginginkanya sejak lama. Tapi chanyeol takut kalau baekhyun malah menolaknya dan ilfeel kepadanya. Dan yang paling chanyeol takutkan adalah baekhyunnya akan meninggalkannya.

Padahal chanyeol terkenal dengan otak mesumnya diantara teman-temannya. Seringkali teman-temannya meminta blue film kepada chanyeol atau menonton bersama.

"Otakmu saja yang mesum tapi bercinta saja tidak pernah" Sehun selalu mengejeknya jika mereka sedang menonton blue film. Temannya yang satu ini memang memiliki lidah yang sangat tajam.

Malam ini seperti biasa jadwal chanyeol untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Ia membuka laptopnya dan bersiap duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Tidak lupa ia menyiapkan sekotak tisu di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol membuka video yang baru saja ia dapat dari temannya. Video berdurasi 30 menit itu menampilkan adegan panas yang sukses membuat chanyeol menegang. Bagian bawahnya sudah mulai mengeras.

Chanyeol mengelus adiknya merasakan sensasi dari tangannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan sedang melakukannya dengan baekhyun.

"Nnggghhhh...aahhhh...bagus baekhyun-ahh...terusshh..." chanyeol mempercepat gerakan membayangkan baekhyun yang melakukannya untuknya. Adiknya sudah menegang sempurna.

"Aahhhh...sedikit lagi sayanghh...ahhhhh..." chanyeol mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya.

Tok tok tok

Chanyeol mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Huh siapa malam2 begini pikirnya. Chanyeol merapikan pakaiannya dan mempause video di laptopnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya sedikit.

Chanyeol melihat kedua sahabatnya kai dan sehun berdiri di depan pintunya. Mereka berdua memandangi chanyeol yang hanya memakai boxer.

Sudah kuduga kau sedang melakukannya?-sehun

Dengan baekhyun?-kai

Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin-sehun

Ck, ada apa malam2 kesini- chanyeol jadi sewot mendengar sindiran sehun.

Kudengar kau punya video baru - kai

Jadi kalian kesini hanya untuk menonton itu? -chanyeol

Tidak bosan di rumah dan kebetulan kai mengajakku ke rumahmu. Ternyata kau sedang begituan -sehun

Ck yasudah. Kita tonton sama2 saja -chanyeol

Chanyeol menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu masuk. Mereka bertiga duduk diatas kasur chanyeol dan menonton video tadi. Chanyeol tidak masalah kalau harus mengulangnya lagi. Tidak ada ruginya.

Mereka bertiga sudah mulai terangsang. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya sendiri. Ia membayangkan dirinya bersama baekhyun lagi.

Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya? Aku yakin baekhyun juga mau -kai

Chanyeol dan sehun menengok ke arah kai.

Wae? Aku kasihan melihatmu seperti ini, membayangkan bercinta dengannya tapi tidak pernah merasakannya-kai

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat.

Kalau begitu bagaimana memulainya. Masa aku ke kamarnya lalu tiba2 menindihnya- chanyeol

Kau harus memberi sinyal2 dulu-sehun

Maksudmu bagaimana?-chanyeol

Bagaimana kalau kalian netflix and chill-kai

Maksudmu baekhyun kusuguhi blue film?-chanyeol

Tidak juga. Pilih saja genre romance yang sedikit panas-kai

Chanyeol memikirkan ide kai. Boleh juga pikirnya.

Sabtu malam di apartemen baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tinggal berdua bersama kyungsoo di apartemennya. Namun kyungsoo sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Jadilah baekhyun sendirian.

Baekhyun merasa bosan lalu meminta chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan berharga ini. Chanyeol bilang dia memiliki film bagus yang akan mereka tonton malam ini.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah duduk nyaman di atas sofa didepan televisi.

Film diputar. Awalnya hanya adegan2 romantis saja namun film mulai memasuki adegan2 yang sedikit panas.

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja samping sofa. Ia meneguknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv. Serius sekali pikir chanyeol.

Apa baekhyun mau melakukannya dengannya.

 _Chanyeol pov_

Film mulai memasuki adegan panas. Aku melirik baekhyun yang berada di sampingku. Dia meneguk minumannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Dia serius sekali.

Aku memberanikan diriku mendekatinya. Aku berpindah posisi duduk agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dia menyadarinya dan menengok ke arahku.

Tatapan kami bertemu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap mata coklatnya. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Aku tidak ingin menyia2kan kesempatan ini. Aku menutup mataku dan memiringkan juga baekhyun. Baekhyun cepat paham apa yang aku inginkan.

Wajah kami semakin dekat dan hanya sedikit lagi aku dapat menyentuh bibir merah meronanya.

 _Beep beep_

Ponselku berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Kami berhenti saat itu juga. Suara ponselku sangat merusak suasana. Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu menjauh dariku. Dia kembali menonton filmnya. Aku dengan kesal mengambil ponselku yang kugeletakan di atas meja di samping sofa.

.

Aku menaruh ponselku kembali di atas meja. Kulirik baekhyun yang sedang memainkan posnselnya. Aku mendekatinya lagi. Kali ini dia tidak menengok kearahku.

Ehm- chanyeol

Aku bedehem membuatnya menengok kearahku. Wajah cantiknya membuatku candu. Dan jangan lupakan bibir merahnya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku lagi. Baekhyun mengerti dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa ragu aku mengecup bibir merah itu. Aku mengulumnya lembut membuatnya merasa nyaman. Baekhyun membalas melumat bibirku. Aku memperdalam lumatanku membuat ciuman kami semakin intens.

Tanganku menelusuri tangan mulusnya dan sampai di ujung tangannya yang menggenggam ponselnya. Aku mengambil alih ponselnya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya memberiku akses untuk memasukan lidahku. Aku mengabsen deretan giginya dan mulai bermain bersama lidahnya.

Aku membaringkan tubuh baekhyun perlahan di atas sofa. Lidahku masih aktif didalam mulutnya. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan mendorongku pelan.

Aku melepaskan tautanku lalu beralih ke lehernya. Aku menjilatnya dan menggigitnya kecil. Dia masih tidak mendesah. Yang terdengar hanya suara nafasnya yang berat. Huh kuat juga dia.

Ku beranikan diriku menyentuh dadanya yang lumayan besar itu. Tanganku meremas benda kenyal yang masih berbalut dress biru mudanya.

"Nnggghhhh...nappeunhh..." dia mulai mengerang.

Aku menyeringai dan mulai melukis kissmark lagi di lehernya.

Tangan kananku menyusup kedalam dressnya dan mengelus paha mulusnya lalu beralih ke paha dalamnya membuatnya merapatkan kakinya seketika. Aku mengelus daerah sensitifnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Basah. Aku membelainya membuatnya terbang melayang.

"Aaaahhhhhh..."

Desahannya membuatku candu.

"Kau suka baekhyunnie..." aku membisikannya di telinganya. Aku memenggigiti cuping telingannya membuatnya merasa geli.

Tanganku tidak tahan lagi dan mulai menelusup kedalam celana dalamnya. Ia mendesah menerima perlakuanku. Aku menggesekan jariku di daerah sensitifnya membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

Kucoba menerobos pertahanannya memasukan jariku lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan dan semakun cepat. Dia mendesah tidak karuan. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhanku. Baekhyun menjambak lembut rambutku.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Orgasme pertamanya keluar membasahi jari-jariku. Aku mengeluarkan jariku lalu mengemutnya. Baekhyun menatapku jijik.

Aku mengangkat dress biru mudanya keatas lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya. Kubuang ke sembarang tempat lalu kubuka kakinya lebar.

Aku menatap pemandangan indah di depanku. Kulit baekhyun yang putih mulus tanpa cacat dan daerah kewanitaannya yang memerah sudah menungguku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku namun kulihat baekhyun menatapku aneh. Apa dia benar2 nol dalam pengetahuan bercinta.

"Kau mau apa?" Dengan polosnya dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja membuatmu enak sayang"

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di selangkangannya. Mengecup lembut daerah sensitifnya membuatnya merapatkan kakinya. Aku membuka lagi kakinya yang menjepit kepalaku.

Aku memasukan lidahku lalu menjilatinya dengan rakus. Dia mendesah nikmat dan menjambak rambutku, menekan kepalaku meminta lebih. Aku mempercepat gerakan lidahku dan tidak lama dia mengeluarkan cairannya. Aku menjilatinya lalu menelannya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Dia mentapku dengan mata sayunya.

Aku melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Dia bangun lalu menarik tengkukku melumat bibirku ganas membalas perlakuanku tadi. Aku dengan senang hati mengikuti permainannya. Tanganku meremas kedua payudaranya memhuatnya mendesah disela-sela ciman panas kami. Kubiarkan tubuhnya menindihku. Tangannya mulai berani masuk kedalam kausku dan membelai perutku membuatku merasa geli.

"Sixpack eobseo" dia berbisik lalu menjilati telingaku dan menggigitinya. Apa dia sedang balas dendam.

"Yak nappeun yeoja" aku meremas bokongnya dan menekannya dengan milikku yang sudah mengeras.

"Aaahhhhh..." dia mendesah tepat di telingaku. Tangannya mengelus kejantananku yang sudah membengkak.

"Bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan hah?Kau menikmatinya?"Dia menatapku lalu mulai meremas juniorku.

"Aarrgghh...kalau begitu cepat puaskan aku. "Aku melepas seluruh celanaku lalu merebahkan diriku diatas sofa. Kubuka kakiku lebar memapangkan juniorku yang sudah menegang.

Baekhyun turun dari sofa lalu berjongkok di bawahku. Tangannya mulai menyentuh kejantananku lalu memainkannya. Dia mengecupnya dan menjilatinya seperti lolipop.

Aku mendesah menikmati perlakuannya. Dia memasukannya kedalam mulutnya lalu memaju mundurkan dengan mulutnya. Tangannya memainkan twinballku membuatku semakin nikmat.

"Ngghhhh...bagus sayanghhh...terushhh..." ini lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan. Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya membuatku semakin melayang.

"Aarrgghhh..." aku mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam mulutnya. Ia menelannya dan menjilati sisa-sisa di sekitar bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya lalu duduk di pangkuanku. Kakinya terbuka membuat kejantananku bergesekan dengan miliknya. Apa dia sedang menggodaku.

"Kenapa tidak minta dari dulu?"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Kukira kau akan menolaknya"

"Mana tega aku melihatmu terus menahannya setiap melihaku-"

Cup

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang terus mengoceh.

"Kau benar-benar minta dihabisi baekhyunnie"

"Fuck me baby" bisiknya seksi ditelingaku. Dia menggesekan miliknya dengan milikku.

 _Chanyeol pov end_

Baekhyun terus menggodanya membuat libido chanyeol naik lagi. Dengan cepat chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun diatas sofa lalu menindihnya. Chanyeol membuka kaki baekhyun lalu bersiap memasukan miliknya kedalam milik baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengocoknya sebentar lalu memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Aarrgghhhh..." baekhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau baru pertama kali melakukanya?"Chanyeol terkejut melihat darah mengalir di paha baekhyun.

"Yak kau kira aku melakukannya dengan siapa lagi?"

"Appo..." baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau sendiri yang minta" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun. Chanyeol beralih ke leher baekhyun dan mulai memenggigiti, menghisapnya, membuat banyak tanda merah disana.

Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Tangan baekhyun meremas bahu chanyeol menikmati permainan chanyeol. Tangan chanyeol bermain di kedua dada baekhyun membuat baekhyun semakin mendesah tidak karuan.

"Aahhhh...disanahh...ahhh...palliihhh..." desahan baekhyun memenuhi seisi ruangan. Chanyeol juga merasakan miliknya sudah membengkak.

"Panggil aku oppa baekhyunnie.."

"Oppaaahhh...palliiihhh..."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakanya. Cairannya keluar bersamaan dengan milik baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh..." keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Chanyeol membalik posisinya memjadi baekhyun yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas mereka yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

 _Chanyeol pov_

Aku mengatur nafasku. Aku dapat merasakan dada baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun menempel di dadaku. Sial. Aku mulai terangsang lagi.

"Baekhyunnie...aku masih ingin..." aku mengelus rambutnya lembut. Dia bangkit dari pelukanku membuat juniorku yang masih di dalam miliknya bergerak. Aku menginginkannya lagi.

"Giliranku" dia mendekati wajahku lalu mengecup bibirku lembut. Tangannya menari-nari didadaku. Dia beralih ke telingaku menjilati ujungnya membuatku geli sendiri. Dia menggerakan pinggulnya membuat dirinya sendiri mendesah tepat ditelingaku.

"Aaahhhh...oppaaahhhh...kau suka mendengarnya kanhh..." dia menggodaku lagi.

Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka wanita yang terlalu polos. Tapi baekhyun juga tidak terlalu agresif dia hanya menggodaku.

Dia mengajaku bermain women on top. Pinggulku mengikuti gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

"Chanyeolhh akuh tidakhh kuathh..." dia menyerah dan memintaku menerusknnya.

Aku mengganti posisiku berada diatasnya lagi. Aku menggerakan pinggulku dengan cepat.

"Aahhhh kau nikmat sayanghhh..." aku merasakan milik baekhyun menjepitku. Sempit namun semakin nikmat. Aku mempercepat mengeluarkan cairannya duluan lalu disusul olehku.

"Aaahhhhhh..." desahan panjang dari kaki berdua memenuhi seisi ruangan. Tubuhnya penuh peluh dan terkulai lemas. Aku melepas tautanku perlahan.

Baekhyun sudah kelelahan. Aku memakai boxerku lalu menggendong tubuh baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Aku membaringkannya diatas kasurnya.

"Chanyeol aku lelah sekali" ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidurlah aku akan menemanimu" aku berbaring di sebelah baekhyun lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 _"Jalja_ " aku mengecup keningnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya dan memejamkan mataku.

.

Chanyeol, kai dan sehun sedang berkumpul. Chanyeol memberitau mereka berdua kalau baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Kalian bermain dua ronde?"Sehun terkejut mendengar chanyeol melakukannya dua ronde bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya nyengir.

"Ceritakan pada kami!"Kai penasaran.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak akan cerita. Baekhyun hanya milikku seorang"

"Yak ayo ceritakan pengalamanmu" kai makin penasaran.

"Yak kau apakan baekhyun sampai mau bermain dua ronde" sehun memulai kata-kata pedasnya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang"

"Yak!Dasar brengsek!" sehun menendang pantat chanyeol. Mereka pun saling tendang pantat.

Fin.

 **A/N:**

FF ini murni dari hasil pikiran gue sendiri, kalo ada kesamaan mungkin kita sepemikiran heuheu...


End file.
